Missing Memory
by Sona Dosin
Summary: A green eyed man looses his memory, but will he be able to gain it back by staying with a red eyed monster? AU


I DON'T OWN HELLSING, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LOVE IT. CHARACTERS (R) KOUTA HIRANO.

Missing Memory Ch.1: A New Home

The dark cold ground sent shivers up and down his spine, but he did not care. The bruises all over his body still gave him pain too terrible to describe. How did he get here? Who had attacked him? The blonde haired, green eyed man did not remember anything. Who was he?

'Maybe I should stay here,' he thought to himself, slipping into darkness,'The ground is so soothing. Maybe I should just sleep.'

As the idea sank in, the more and more it was beginning to sound very good to the man's ears. 'Just sleep.'

As the emerald eyes started to shut, an image of a beautiful boy appeared.

"Are you an angel?" The man replied as his being slipped into slumber.

Somewhere in the distance, an alarm clock went off, coffee was being poured, and a television was on. The guy did not understand. Was this the sounds of Heaven above or Hell below?

"I see you're awake," a strong, calm voice spoke, piercing through the darkness, "You've been asleep for about two days."

Emerald eyes opened and starred at blood red ones. Who was the guy? How did he get here? Where in Hell's name was here?

"Hi, I'm Alucard. Yeah, I know it's a weird name," he took a sip of coffee, "About two days ago I found you in an alley all bloodied up. I was debating on if God himself would strike me down if I didn't get you to a safe haven. Lucky for you God won that," another sip was taken, "So after carrying you about half a mile, we got back here, which is my apartment, and I bandaged you up," another sip, "Or I should say my neighbor bandaged you up, because when it comes to that, I'm worse than anyone else."

Trying to consume all of this information thrown at him, the blonde began to get dizzy.

"Oh sorry. Too much info for right now I guess?" Alucard smiled, "So what's your name, stranger?"

"I -" the thought was racing through his mind. What was the answer to that one, "I can't remember."

Alucard chuckled, "You can't, or just don't want to?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," Alucard got up and walked over to the kitchen, "You should just try to get up today. If you can't, I'll just make you starve like a dumb puppy."

Just then, as the damaged man was trying to at least sit up, the door opened. Coming in from the outside was a strawberry-blonde haired girl with big blue irises, having a slight tint of red.

"Hello, Alucard," She dropped down a paper bag on the table, "Oh, I see your lost puppy is awake. Is he doing fine?"

"What are you doing here Ceres?" he asked, ignoring her question completely."

"Just came by to drop some stuff off," Ceres walked over to the man, examining him, "Well you look like you're doing better."

"What's the stuff and who did it come from?" Alucard inched towards to bag.

"It's from Integra-san," she helped the 'lost puppy' sit up, where he would not feel any pain of trying to do it by himself.

"Good Lord, it's alive!" Alucard dramatically shouted, poking the bag with a spoon, "It's probably some gross crud she sent to have me eaten alive by!"

"Oh hush, Alucard. She just wanted you to have something decent to eat," Ceres turned her attention to the man, "You okay," he nodded.

"Who cares about it. I'm gonna throw it away."

"No, don't do that! You can't just waste food like that! She spent hours making it!"

An official Alucard grin covered the red eyed man's face, "Then let's feed it to the puppy."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. The man on the bed gave a questionable look to both of them. Ceres starred, a look of pure horror on her face, while the grin on Alucard widened.

"You better throw it away."Ceres sighed, breaking the silence.

The emerald eyed man could sense that he was just saved from terror beyond this world.

"So what's his name?" Ceres asked after the misfortunate brown bag was thrown away.

"He doesn't have one," Alucard plainly stated.

"Doesn't have one?" Ceres looked questionable at those red eyes.

"Can't remember anything, except the bruises."

"Well we can't have that," she jumped up, "Now, what shall we call you? I know! How about Puppy-kun!"

Blinking at the young woman, the man on the bed looked passed her to see Alucard trying not to choke on his coffee with laughter, "O-okay?"

"Great!" Ceres hugged him, "Well I have to be going," she ran towards the still opened door, "Pip is waiting for me at the park. Sayonara!"

In a flash, the door was shut and Alucard was alone with his new guest.

"Well, Puppy-kun, it seems you'll be staying here for awhile, since C-chan had to help you sit up," Alucard handed him the coffee cup. Puppy-kun took a huge sip, only to gag on it, "What's the matter, pup? Can't handle sweets?"

"This coffee is bland!"

"I can see you some of your strength back. Later on, you can help clean. You can't stay here for free."

"Yuck!"

"And another thing,"Alucard gained his attention,"There's only one bed."


End file.
